The Saiyan Kryptonian War
by VenomBat22
Summary: Two universe collide! When two insanely races clash for supremacy, an all out blood soaked war begins!


On a far world, far beyond the reach of the Milky Way, a planet is under siege. Buildings are destroyed, bodies lie in the streets, fields, and rivers. In one very large city, a tall man wearing armor and spiky black hair was looking down at a white and purple alien, blood spilling from his mouth. The man was grinning at his victim.

"Any regrets, Frieza?"

"N-None," said the alien called Frieza as he tried lifting the boot off his neck. "You're all still filthy monkeys!"

"Well," he said as his palm was open near Frieza. "These monkeys just got the better of you. Say hi to your brother for me." a massive blast shot from his palm and obliterated Frieza, leaving nothing but smoke.

As Bardock walked away, he could hear a sound coming from the sky. He looked up and grinned. A few male Saiyans and a female Saiyan were coming towards him and they landed within a few feet from him.

"Bardock," said the female. "the city is secure."

"Frieza and Cooler are dead." said Bardock as he stared into the sky. "Anything else to report?"

"Nothing, sir." said the bulky man.

"Fasha!" shouted Bardock as the woman stood firm. "Tora! Borgos! Shugesh!" the other three men stood firm as well. "The capital city is under Saiyan control now. What of the other inhabitants?"

"Dead," said Tora.

"And King Cold's castle?"

"King Vegeta took his son and Nappa to deal with Cold." said Fasha.

"Then let's go see how they are doing, shall we?" grinned Bardock.

"What of the rest?" asked Shugesh.

"Rest?"

"There are still many beings on the planet who will have likely been alerted to our attack on their Capitol."

"They are unimportant." Bardock assured him.

"Shugesh," started Fasha. "King Vegeta will probably destroy this world once Cold is killed. No need to kill any more ourselves since the planet will be gone soon anyway."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course she's right!" shouted Bardock. "Our King is expecting us."

At Castle Cold, King Vetea, his son Vegeta, and Nappa, a bald, muscular man, were walking toward tall throne room doors while leaving bodies and bodies of guards to rot. In front of the main doors, two human-like soldiers readied their arm cannons while looking scared. King Vegeta chuckled.

"Nappa, take care of them."

"With pleasure," grinned Nappa before rushing the soldiers, picking them both up and throwing them forward, crashing into the doors, and creating an entryway for them. Inside, there was only one creature and it was sitting on its throne.

"Some help those guards were!" said King Cold. "King Vegeta, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Surely, you didn't expect us to sit by while you all plotted against us?" said Prince Vegeta.

"Now, now, son, the adults are talking." chuckled Cold. Prince Vegeta grew angry, but his father held him back.

"Cold!" shouted King Vegeta. "We are here to end your life."

"I thought that's what it was!" said Cold. "And here I thought you were here to have cookies and tea."

"Want me to show him how its done, my King?" asked Nappa as he cracked his knuckles.

"No," said King Vegeta. "What is that by your throne, Cold?"

"This?" asked King Cold as he picked up a long, sharp sword. "A gift I got from a dying warrior. I believe his name was Tapion or something like that. I liked it and took it before he died a peaceful death."

"You mean before you had one of your lackeys kill him? Like a coward?" sniggered Prince Vegeta.

"Details, who needs them?" sniggered Cold as Vegeta suddenly appeared behind the King and threw him to the ground, falling down the steps and onto the ground feet away King Vegeta.

"Pitiful," said King Vegeta. "Why were you ever feared in the Universe? You are all nothing compared to the might of the Saiyan race!"

"Hahaha," chuckled Cold as he wiped some blood from his lip. "we were feared for our brutality, our dominance over every race. They respected us by fearing us. Even now, my boys are making your soldiers seem like ragdolls!"

"Actually," started Prince Vegeta. "General Bardock reported back. Frieza and Cooler are dead."

"Impossible!" shouted King Cold, who laid there in disbelief. "My son's are even stronger then me! Now way some monkeys could get the better of them!"

"Thats what you fail to understand." said the Prince. "We get stronger after every fight, every near death experience! We will never fall to you or any race!"

"Actually," laughed Cold. "There is one race who could match you all."

"Who?!" shouted King Vegeta.

"They are called Kryptonians."

"That tech savvy race?" laughed Nappa. "A meteor blew up their world! They are all dead!"

"My scouts say different." smirked Cold. "Before the planet blew, General Jor-El had the leaders evacuate the entire planet and now, they live peacefully on a new world… Earth."

"Earth?!" shouted the Prince. "That world is even more pathetic than Krypton was! How could they be stronger than the Saiyans?!"

"Their yellow Sun gives the Kryptonians untold power and untold limits. Even dangerous beings like Brainiac, Darkseid, and Buu were no match for them."

"If that is so," started King Vegeta. "then we must go to Earth and show them that we are the most dangerous beings in the universe! Come Nappa, son!"

"And me?" asked Cold as they began to leave.

"We have no need for you, Cold." said the King as he pointed a finger at Cold and a sharp blast pierced his heart, killing him instantly.

Outside, they saw Bardock and his team appear before them.

"Order, my King?" asked Bardock.

"Cold is dead. We head to Earth next. Tell our soldiers to return to the ships."

"Yes, my King." said Fasha.

On the main ship, King Vegeta stared into the vast reaches of space and sighed. His son, Nappa, and Bardock stood there, waiting for orders.

"I need to speak with all ships." said King Vegeta.

"Yes sire." said a reptilian soldier as he pressed some buttons. "Anytime, your Highness."

"Saiyan warriors!" he shouted. "The wrath of King COld and his kind will never be reality! He and his race are now permanently extinct! Now, we set our sights for Earth to destroy the refugee's called Kryptonians. We shall be there in two years, so train up and prepare for battle!"

*This is my first Crossover story! Please let me know what ya think! Review, Favorite, Follow!


End file.
